Flowers Continue To Grow
by spkdog
Summary: Sequel to Flowers Blossom. The boys have returned home after their tour, and the girls have gone off to fight Tritanus. Now everyone is meeting up in LA, but the drama is far from over. James forgets a long-lost promise he made, and Hawk Records has a new plan in motion utilizing some ex-boyfriends.
1. Prologue

Warning - This is the sequel to "Flowers Blossom." In most cases, I set up my sequels so that new readers do not have to trouble themselves with reading the first one unless they want to. That is not the case with this story. It is prefered that the first one be read before this one. I will be summarizing bits and pieces, but if you want to understand everything, you should probably read the other story. Don't worry, it's not too long.

**Prologue**

_James stood in front of the Palm Woods with his long-time crush, Lucy. She had once been into Kendall, but was turned down. Since then, James had been working on winning her over._

_The boys were getting ready to leave for their tour, and James was doing his best to convince her before they left._

"_Please, Lucy," he pleaded. "You're all I think about, I can't get you out of my head. At least say you'll consider."_

"_James, surprisingly, you're pretty sweet," Lucy began, "but I just don't know…"_

"_Then think about it and give me an answer after we get back from the tour," said James._

"_But I have a tour starting shortly before yours ends," Lucy told him. "I'll be gone before you get back."_

"_It gives you more time to think," James responded. _

"_But then it'll be at least another year, maybe more, until I see you again," Lucy pointed out._

_James pondered that for a moment. "Just don't go falling for any other guys while I'm away, alright? At least until you make your final decision."_

"_Ok, I can agree to that," said Lucy. "But the same goes for you. Before I decide, you can't go and find another girl. Promise?"_

"_I promise," James agreed._

"_Hey, James!" Carlos called to him. "Get on the tour bus! Gustavo's getting pretty mad that you're wasting his time!"_

"_Be right there!" James called back. He turned back to Lucy, kissed her hand, and boarded his tour bus._

But James forgot his promise. While away on tour, he found himself enchanted by the beautiful Fairy of Music, Musa. Now their tour was over, and Lucy's was just beginning. It would be a while yet before James would be reminded of the promise he had broken.

Meanwhile, Musa and her friends were off fighting a new evil. It would be a while yet for them to return, as well. Then the real storm would erupt.

**End of Prologue**

A/N: So, the first story took place after Winx season 4, and this one will take place after season 5. Much like before, it's really not in a specific time range as far as BTR is concerned. It just takes place before James and Lucy got together (as I'm sure you can tell). Prepare for the drama!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Winx were gathered at the Frutti Music Bar relaxing. It had been a few weeks since they had defeated Tritanus, and everything was calming down. They had tied up all the loose ends, and the restoration was being completed, and they could finally take a seat back and enjoy themselves in their favorite little hangout on Earth.

Mirta and Roxy were there, too. Roxy because she still worked there, and Mirta because she and Roxy hung out all the time. The group of women were just laughing, chatting, and enjoying themselves.

"You know what we should do?" Musa began. "We don't all have to go, but I want to go up to LA for a few days and visit my boyfriend. It's been ages since I've been with James."

"That's a good idea," said Flora. "Logan and I Skype all the time, but it'd be nice to see him in person again. We could surprise them!"

"I'd love to hang out with Carlos again," Mirta added.

"Me too," Roxy agreed. "I wish I didn't have to work."

"Well, if we all went, it would be a bit much," said Tecna. "They're busy people, we should just keep it at a minimum. Flora and Musa for sure. I'm fine staying here."

"Me two," Layla added in.

"I think it should just be Flora, Musa, Mirta, and Bloom," Stella said as though it was the most obvious option.

"Huh? Why me?" Bloom asked, completely flustered.

"Because you and Kendall have some serious chemistry," Stella stated.

"But last time I saw him, I totally try to kill him, to kill all of you," Bloom said, turning her eyes away in shame.

"That's part of what makes you two so great," said Flora. "He recognised what you needed even when Sky - the boy you had dated for years - didn't."

"I'm not even interested in him like that," Bloomed denied.

"Besides, Kendall is happily dating actress Jo Taylor," Roxy pointed out.

"That doesn't mean anything," said Musa. "I had a boyfriend when James met me. Flora had a boyfriend when Logan met her."

"So, it'll be the four of us, then," Mirta said as though the matter had already been settled.

~(*.*)~(*.*)~

"Remind me again why we're in LA?" Helia asked Riven. He, Riven, and Sky were, for some unknown reason, hiding in the bushes outside of the Palm Springs, using Tree Hats as disguise.

"We're going to exact revenge on Big Time Rush for stealing our girlfriends!" Riven declared to the other two boys.

Sky and Helia sighed. "For the hundredth time, Flora and I had a mutual break up. She wasn't stolen," said Helia.

"And if you recall, I dumped Bloom," Sky pointed out. "Also, she's not even dating anybody. Furthermore, these Tree Hats we're wearing as disguise are Big Time Rush brand Tree Hats."

Upon hearing this, Riven grabbed all three hats and threw them onto the ground, stomping hard on them.

Suddenly, they heard a voice from behind them. "So, you want revenge on BTR?"

"Yes!" Riven responded quickly, turning to face the man who was now with them.

"Well, then," said the man. "The name's Hawk. I, too, seek revenge on BTR. Perhaps we can help each other."

"Look, we're not interested-" Sky began, but was cut off by Riven.

"How so?" Riven asked.

"Well, I look at you boys, and I see the perfect recipe for a chart-topping boy band!" Hawk exclaimed. "You," he pointed at Sky, "the leader." He turned to Helia. "And you are the quiet, sweet one of the group." Finally, he turned to face Riven. "And what boy band would be complete without the most important component - the bad boy!"

"I don't like where this is going," Helia said to Sky. Sky agreed.

"If you three sign a contract with Hawk Records, then you can crush Big Time Rush in the music business!" Hawk declared. "Then I will show the world that Hawk Records in superior to Rocque Records! Oh, and you will have your revenge, too."

"Sounds good to me," said Riven.

"No, Riven, we are not doing this," Sky said assertively.

After much arguing, Riven somehow convinced Sky and Helia to sign with Hawk Records.

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
